Sailor Moon: Sailor Tsubasa
by kajidragonstar
Summary: Secrets untold...legends unheard of...forbidden love...mysterious new senshi...a new story will unfold....
1. A New Enemy

"Sailor Moon Super Stars"  
  
Chapter One  
  
A New Enemy  
  
All of the girls but Raye are at Serena's small house. They had  
  
planned to meet there a couple of days ago, and they were wondering  
  
why Raye wasn't there yet.  
  
Already, the first scout meeting of the summer was off to a very bad  
  
start. An ebony black cat, with a mysterious moon crescent on her  
  
forehead, was losing her composure with the head of the scouts,  
  
Serena, known also as Sailor Moon. The precious young woman was to  
  
be the future ruler of the moon and earth, which would bring about  
  
eternal peace. But of course, Serena is definitely not perfect, and  
  
she's not exactly what you would expect to see as a gracefully  
  
powerful ruler. She could barely handle her schoolwork. And this is  
  
where our story starts.  
  
"Serena, can you chew with your mouth closed for once?" Luna said.  
  
Serena pretended she didn't hear her and grabbed another  
  
cookie. "This is our future queen," Luna mumbled, where only she  
  
could hear. In her mind, she had expected Serena to act more mature  
  
and careful when she had almost lost all of her friends just a couple  
  
of months ago. To have gone through a crisis as horrendous as that,  
  
Luna expected her to be more on her guard, careful. But the bouncy  
  
blonde had not a care in the world. "She'll never grow up." Luna  
  
thought to herself exasperatedly.  
  
To break the icy conversation that was about to form, Mina  
  
said, "It's not like Raye to be late for anything, especially one of  
  
our sailor meetings that she set up. Mina had settled on her stomach  
  
between two pillows, and would jump at any opportunity to stop Luna  
  
from giving a sermon. The golden haired teenager had gotten her hair  
  
done up in braids, and fancied herself to look like a goddess. She  
  
wanted to be rich and famous, and prayed repetitively for her big  
  
break. She also had a renowned trust and loyalty to Serena. It was,  
  
of course, Serena's valor that had rescued them from Galaxia's wrath.  
  
"But I think that it was lucky that Serena's parents had to leave so  
  
we could use the house, beings that Ray said we couldn't use the  
  
temple," stated the brilliant blue haired girl, Amy.  
  
Between bites of cookie, Serena managed to say, "Well, she's always  
  
fussing at me for being late, and look at her, I mean, why that  
  
little."  
  
"Um, Serena, we have let up on that, and Raye has gotten a lot better  
  
on controlling her temper, and you are getting a little bit better on  
  
um.time," Amy said, breaking in reluctantly. She really hated that  
  
Serena and Raye were always fighting. Amy, who was rather sore of  
  
sitting on the floor, thought about how she used to hardly ever get  
  
mad, but lately she had been on a short temper, and almost restless;  
  
But, now that they didn't have any more sailor work to do, she had to  
  
get used to being out of school for the summer, and her mom working  
  
all day.  
  
"Anyways, I wonder why she said we couldn't use the temple, we've  
  
always used the temple as the meeting place, and I was very lucky  
  
that my dad suddenly got called away. My mom already had to take my  
  
brother to camp anyway, which is like in another freakin' country."  
  
Serena said abruptly.  
  
Luna butted in, saying, "Serena, you should talk with better  
  
composition, learn to talk like a princess, the fact being that you  
  
are one."  
  
"Not to mention our future Queen," added Lita, "You will have to lead  
  
us some day."  
  
At this Serena became pissed at the mention of her job as a princess,  
  
as if they didn't remind her all of the time, but to control her  
  
temper, she said" I think Raye is acting suspicious if you ask me."  
  
Lita corrected "It's nothing like that, Serena, it's just that her  
  
grandpa has been very moody these past few days, running all around  
  
the temple, scaring visitors away, I don't know what has come over  
  
him. And since Chad had gone off for summer vacation (probably  
  
somewhere where he could get anyone to listen to his music) Grandpa  
  
was always hanging around with Raye and her friends, which was kind  
  
of scary.  
  
"I think it's this heat, and everything being so.well, you know,  
  
normal now," said Artemis, who had been quiet the whole time the  
  
others were talking. He had been laying his head on Luna's back,  
  
thinking, and was really starting to miss Diana, who had been sent  
  
back to the future with Rini.  
  
With Artemis lying on her back, Luna felt very comfortable and warm;  
  
she loved how close they had grown. But at the mention of Diana, she  
  
felt sad. She remembered the day that her and Rini had said  
  
goodbye. Rini said that they had been away from their real home too  
  
long, and that they had to go back. The only thing that was wrong  
  
was that they had said that the time key had been used too much, and  
  
that they would not be able to come back to them.ever. The thought  
  
brought a tear to her eye, but she caught it before it fell.  
  
Serena, too, had been thinking of how she wouldn't see Rini. "Sure,"  
  
she thought to herself, "she had been a complete brat to me, but at  
  
those times when we were close, it was the best feeling in the  
  
world." She thought of the times they went shopping, and the times  
  
they went for ice cream, and she smiled slightly.  
  
Across the room, propped up on a couple of pillows, Lita had this  
  
really goofy looking expression on her face. She had been the  
  
happiest anyone ever saw her lately, and her cheeks always seemed to  
  
be flushed. She was thinking of her new boyfriend, Blake; She had  
  
finally found a boy that was like her. He was built, very hot, and  
  
liked to kick box. It's just that sometimes he was too.too much like  
  
a pig. He was always eating, and he had tried to put moves on Lita  
  
at very uncomfortable times; In front of his friends was his favorite  
  
place to show off. But the strange thing was that when he wasn't  
  
around his friends, he was like Prince Charming. She saw a vision of  
  
his face, him running his fingers through his dark auburn hair  
  
floating in mid-air, and got that goofy look back on her face.  
  
"Hey," interrupted Holly, just crashing through the doors, "I thought  
  
you invited us to the meeting," motioning that she had Amara,  
  
Michelle, and Trista with her.  
  
The other girls jumped out of their daze. They had really been  
  
trying to concentrate on their own worries. The four outer sailors  
  
had been invited, but Luna and the girls really hadn't expected them  
  
to come. The outer sailors mostly didn't stay with them unless it  
  
was in fighting.  
  
"Oh, we, um.thought that you had changed your minds," stuttered Amy,  
  
who was always nervous around the stronger and older sailors, "the  
  
meeting did start about half an hour ago, and but we were waiting for  
  
Raye, so...welcome to our Princess's humble home."  
  
At this statement, Serena cheeks reddened and she turned away,  
  
suddenly wishing they had gone to one of the other girl's houses. In  
  
her mind, she wished that they would just leave her alone about being  
  
the moon princess, until it was time for her to rule. She knew that  
  
she wasn't exactly their idea of a princess, and they kept bringing  
  
it up to see if Serena would change. Didn't they understand that she  
  
just wanted to try to live a normal life? Why keep bringing up this  
  
princess crap all of the time?  
  
The other sailors, minus Trista and Amy, all made a fake bow towards  
  
Serena, who mumbled "Jackasses." Luna and the others could barely  
  
keep from laughing. The sailors found comfortable spots to sit, and  
  
helped themselves to cookies, which were piled in a rather large heap  
  
on the table in the middle of the room.  
  
"How's Darien doing, Serena?" asked Holly, who settled herself next  
  
to Lita.  
  
She frowned at this question, but answered, "He is being so quiet,  
  
and I have barely seen him all week. You know, he's planning on  
  
flying over somewhere for college soon. I forgot where, but it was  
  
the same place he was going to go before." Serena left the sentence  
  
unfinished, but the sailors knew what she meant.  
  
While trying to find a nice place to sit, Amara stated, "Well, I  
  
think it has been very quiet around here lately." Which was true,  
  
beings that the sailors had defeated their most challenging enemy  
  
yet, Sailor Galaxia.  
  
"You know, now that I think about it, it is quiet. And I miss the  
  
Starlights, especially Yaten," stated Mina, who bit her lip,  
  
realizing that she had made a mistake. At the mention of the  
  
Starlights, the scouts all snuck looks at Serena, who was suddenly  
  
very interested in the ceiling. Serena had become really good  
  
friends with Seiya, the Star Fighter, and she was embarrassed that  
  
all of the other sailors knew his true feelings toward her and she  
  
still didn't understand. Seiya had indeed been very handsome, and  
  
graced over Serena. But she still thought that they had been just  
  
friends. The truth was that Seiya had been in love with her. She  
  
didn't notice this, because she was too worried about Darien the  
  
whole time they were fighting. Seiya also held a massive grudge  
  
against Darien, who he thought cause his precious Serena so much  
  
heartache.  
  
"It's true that we all had the chance to become friends with the  
  
Starlights and their queen," said Amy, very tenderly, remembering the  
  
Starlights' frail princess, Princess Fireball.  
  
"Yeah," Amara said, who had never really trusted the Starlights,  
  
thinking that they were a risk to Serena's safety. "I mean, maybe if  
  
it wasn't for their help, we wouldn't be here right now, much less  
  
the rest of the world. Oh, and we definitely wouldn't have been here  
  
if it wasn't for Serena's brave." Suddenly Ray burst in through the  
  
door, panting, as if she had run a marathon, and she looked scared to  
  
death.  
  
Her face was flushed blood red. "Th..th.." she panted. The girls  
  
tried to calm her down to hear what she was about to say. She  
  
finally managed to say, "There's a new enemy, and she has destroyed a  
  
part of town, and now she is heading straight for the temple!"  
  
The sailors wasted no time. They all ran out the back door of the  
  
house so no one would notice, and ran into a grove of trees.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Eternal Moon Power!" They all transformed, and started running  
  
toward the temple.  
  
Grandpa had run out, scared at the loud crashed he heard, and tripped  
  
over a rock, and had been knocked unconscious. Sailor Mars cried out  
  
and started to run toward him, but all of a sudden, a blast of energy  
  
was shot straight at her. She dodged it just in time.  
  
Pluto formed her attack "Pluto Deadly Scream!" and sent it towards  
  
the creature, who easily dodged it.  
  
"We are the sailor scouts, and we fight the forces of evil, and we  
  
will fight you!" chimed Uranus and Neptune together.  
  
Then they heard a cackling voice call, "Well, if it isn't the puny  
  
little Sailor soldiers. And all together, too! Sailors, I have a  
  
treat for you." Suddenly she formed a gigantic energy ball in her  
  
hands, and got ready to throw.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Asked Ray, in a very pissed-off voice,  
  
still looking at her grandfather, lying on the ground.  
  
"Well," the woman started, in an even angrier voice, "you are the  
  
little witches that killed my brothers, Diamond and Sapphire!!!"  
  
Then she sent the energy ball soaring right at them.  
  
*********************************** 


	2. Ayuka's Hatred and Seiya's Discovery

Sailor Moon Super Stars  
  
Chapter Two: Ayuka's Hatred and Seiya's Discovery  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. Any other characters are MY creations.  
  
Author's Note: Gomen for taking so long to update. I hope that this chapter makes up for it. It's kinda short, but chapter 4 is twice as long. Thanks to all who reviewed and please don't forget to review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Usagi jumped out of the way of the negative ball of energy, it just barely missed her.  
  
Landing gracefully, for once, she looked over at her senshi. Finding them in no harm, she turned to look back at their attacker.  
  
Long blood-red hair and yellow demon eyes filled with hate.she seemed so familiar in a strange way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luna gasped slightly. "Is that.?" The midnight cat walked toward the enemy. "Are you.are you Ayuka?"  
  
The demon-woman smirked happily. "I see that you've heard of me. Yes, I am Ayuka, demon-woman of the Eyulision and the sister of Diamond and Sapphire.my brothers whom you killed!"  
  
Radiating with demonic-rage, Ayuka clenched her fists. "As their last living sister.I will avenge my brothers!"  
  
The senshi cringed at the shock that her power gave off.  
  
Venus stepped up to her slowly. "You are mistaken, we didn't kill either of them.we.."  
  
"SILENECE! You cannot trick me.you murdered my BROTHERS!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(On the planet Kinmoku)  
  
"Boring."  
  
Taiki sighed. "You know what, Yaten? You are getting harder and harder to please."  
  
The silver haired teen crossed his arms. "So? I can't help it.it's just so boring here. It was more fun on earth. I wouldn't mind to go through that adventure with the senshi again."  
  
Yaten smirked at his words. To be honest, all he really wanted was to see Minako again. He smiled at the thought of the peppy Senshi of Venus.  
  
Taiki smiled slightly. He understood what Yaten meant. They had a good time on Earth, besides the battles. The senshi were fun to be around.especially a certain blue-headed senshi. Ami Mizuno.she was quite the girl.  
  
"I miss Odango."  
  
Hearing the voice of their companion, the two Starlights turned around.  
  
There was Kou Seiya, the leader of the Starlights. His hair was jet black and pulled back into it's usual ponytail. But the one thing about Seiya that had changed since their return from Earth.was his midnight blue eyes. They had lost their shine.so they stayed still.  
  
Yaten shifted his weight. Yes, everyone on the planet Kinmoku knew that Seiya had been gravely in love with the Princess of the Moon. To be honest, no matter how much he tried to hide it, they could tell that he longed to be back at her side.  
  
Just as the room was starting to become depressing, the hall doors opened.  
  
A young and fragile red-haired woman walked in, frowning slightly.  
  
"Princess Kakyuu? What's upsetting you?" Taiki questioned.  
  
Kinmoku's only princess looked at the Starlights.  
  
"As you well know, we would not be here today if not for the future queen of the moon. We owe her our lives." Kakyuu narrowed her eyes. "Earth is in danger.a new enemy has arrived. The senshi are already in battle, but I fear not for them."  
  
Hearing this disturbing news, Seiya came to his princess and took her hands looking into her eyes. "Odango.what about Odango? Is she alright?"  
  
"The enemy is after her soul," Kakyuu answered simply. She then stepped back from Seiya. "We are going to leave to help them as soon as possible." She clenched her fists. 'I WILL save her...I will help the princess.' With that said, she left the room.  
  
Yaten and Taiki exchanged looks then turned to look at Seiya.  
  
Seiya just closed his eyes and started to silently pray. "Hold on, Odango.I'm coming.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neptune raised her hands in the air. "Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
Ayuka simply smiled as the aqua-haired senshi attacked.  
  
The energy attack hit the demon-woman head on.  
  
"There maybe NOW she'll shut up long enough to hear what we have to say!" Mars declared.  
  
Now they waited for the smoke to disappear.  
  
As the smoke cleared from the explosion, a psychotic laugh was heard. The senshi stood their ground waiting for whatever was to come.  
  
Neptune's mouth dropped slightly when she saw just how much damage her attack had made.  
  
Ayuka was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, laughing at the senshi. The attack had not done anything to her besides smudged her cheek.  
  
"But how? How are you still standing? You should be hurt or dead!"  
  
The demon smiled devilishly. "Guess again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
